From Milan Into You
by ggamjongin
Summary: Dari Korea Selatan, Milan, sampai London. Hanya dalam 5 hari jatuh cinta. Namun, sampai selamanya akan selalu bersama. / Trauma akan masa lalu, ambisi beserta mimpi, model, hubungan yang terburu-buru, sampai Donghae, si Mr. All-I-Already-Planning-For-Us. / Haehyuk's Oneshoot [10k] / It's for all HaeHyuk's shippers out there and my lovely readers.


**From Milan Into You**

author : Ggamjongin or Rin

Main Cast : Super Junior's Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae

Pairing : Donghae/Hyukjae, past!Siwon/Hyukjae

Rating : PG or T

Length : Oneshoot [10k]

Genre : romance, drama, au, and bla bla

Warn(s) : suck at description, fcking too long, too many Ocs, and TYPOS!

Summary : Dari Korea Selatan, Milan, sampai London. Hanya dalam 5 hari jatuh cinta. Namun, sampai selamanya akan selalu bersama.

a/n : bold : flashback

* * *

Lee Hyukjae hidup di antara Korea Selatan dan Milan.

Aktivitasnya yang padat mengharuskan dirinya untuk mondar-mandir Asia dan Eropa. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia terjebak dalam situasi melelahkan seperti ini. Hyukjae sendiri pun malas untuk menghitung berapa lama ia berkarier dalam dunia _fashion_.

Mungkin, sekitar 8 tahun?

Hyukjae mendecak keras saat pesawatnya mendarat di Bandara Internasional Malpensa. Setelah ini, ia tidak yakin dapat menikmati empuknya ranjang atau sofa seperti kebanyakan orang yang mengalami _jetlag_. Bahkan, untuk istirahat lima menit saja tampaknya mustahil.

Tetapi, ya sudahlah. Ini juga kerjaan terakhirnya jadi berkorban sedikit tidak apalah.

Dengan balutan jaket Aramani-nya, Hyukjae terlihat memukau saat menuruni tangga pesawat.

Di bawah sana, dua orang Italia serta seorang Asia menatapnya dengan senyum. Hyukjae berjalan mendekati ketiga orang itu dan menjabat tangan si Asia dahulu sebelum dua orang lainnya. "Senang bisa melihat langsung model kebanggaan Korea Selatan dan juga Asia,"

Hyukjae sudah biasa bertemu dengan orang semacam ini. Yang biasanya suka menyanjung di depan, tapi akan menjatuhkan di belakang. Orang-orang bermuka dua dalam dunia hiburan memang sudah tidak aneh lagi, bukan? Mereka saling menjatuhkan demi harga diri mereka sendiri. Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Mobil anda sudah menunggu," pria Asia itu mempersilahkan dirinya jalan terlebih dahulu. Hyukjae kembali hormat padanya lalu berjalan diikuti oleh para bodyguard-nya. Pria Asia itu diam-diam mendecak kagum. Ia belum pernah bertemu model kelas internasional yang serendah hati Hyukjae. Kebanyakan di antara mereka selalu merasa diri 'paling' sehingga kesan sombong itu selalu melekat dalam diri setiap model yang ia jumpai.

Namun, kali ini.. ia tidak melihat itu dalam senyum Hyukjae.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahunya. Refleks, Donghae mendelik ke sumber tepukan tersebut. Kini, Rio sedang menatapnya geli. "Jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik dengannya," ujar Rio dalam bahasa italia. Gerald yang berjalan melewati mereka berdua tampak menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

Donghae balas menatap kedua rekannya itu tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu? Aku- Oh, tidak mungkin, bodoh!" elak Donghae, sengaja memakai bahasa korea dibagian terakhir kalimatnya. Rio memberikan tatapan menilainya. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya untuk kembali menggoda Donghae.

"_Really_?"

"_Yeah_,"

"Bagus kalau begitu," sebelum Donghae sempat protes akan nada suaranya yang terdengar meragukan, Rio sudah berlalu menyusul Gerald.

Mobil Hyukjae sudah meninggalkan bandara sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sedangkan, mobil yang khusus memuat koper serta para staff yang ia bawa dari Korea masih berusaha menyusun barang agar muat. Untuk ukuran model dunia, barang bawaan Hyukjae tergolong sedikit sebenarnya. Di samping mobil khusus staff itu, ada satu mobil lagi yang Gerald kendarai. Gerald dan Rio yang sudah berada di dalam mobil melambai ke arahnya.

Donghae mengulum senyum seraya berlari kecil menuju mobil tersebut.

.

.

Donghae tidak tahu sudah berapa lama tepatnya ia menetap di Milan. Mungkin, sekitar 10 tahunan? Entahlah. Ia benar-benar lupa. Melihat serombongan orang yang dari negara asalnya, membuat Donghae jadi rindu akan rumah. Ribuan pertanyaan akan segala hal yang ia tinggalkan di Korea mulai menyerang dirinya. Bagaimana kabar Donghwa hyung? Bagaimana kabar eomma dan appa? Apakah sekarang sedang musim panas atau musim gugur? Keingintahuannya yang berlebih membuat hati Donghae mencelos. Bagaimanapun juga, ini sudah keputusannya untuk hidup terpisah dari keluarganya. Donghae masih ingat tekadnya saat ia baru menginjak kota Milan. Dengan berbekal ransel butut serta uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri di Korea, ia bermimpi untuk menguasai kota Milan sendirian. Ia ingin membuktikan kepada orangtuanya jikalau bukan hanya Donghwa saja yang bisa sukses tanpa bantuan mereka. Melainkan dirinya juga bisa.

Sayang, mimpi itu perlahan redup seiring berjalannya waktu. Sekarang, Donghae bahkan merasa mimpinya itu hanya sekedar lelucon konyol.

Dimana-mana, lalu lintas kota metropolitan tidak pernah ada yang lapang. Donghae memaklumi laju mobil Gerald yang semakin memelan. Apalagi, jika kota metropolitan itu memiliki gelar sebagai surga belanja. Aduh, rasanya mustahil jika lalu lintas kota lancar-lancar saja.

Deretan toko bermerek serta mewah berjajar rapi di pinggiran jalan daerah Piazza Duomo. La Rinascente, mungkin gedung paling mencolok di sana setelah Katedral Milano. Salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar ini bisa dibilang 'jantung-jantung' para penggila belanja di Kota Milan. Letaknya yang berdekatan dengan area belanja, Montenapoleone. Membuat La Rinascente menjadi sarang utama bagi para penggila belanja di kawasan situ. Donghae mendecak heran saat memperhatikan para pejalan (yang sebagai besar wanita) memenuhi kedua tangannya dengan kantong belanjaan mereka.

Setelah berhasil melewati daerah tersebut, mobil melaju menuju hotel Town House yang letaknya sekitar 200 meter dari Piazza Duomo. Jika berjalan kaki dari Montenapoleone hanya dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit saja. Ketika memasuki area parkir hotel tersebut. Donghae akui jika Hyukjae memiliki selera yang baik dalam memilih hotel. Hotel ini benar-benar.. luar biasa, menurut Donghae. Ia menyukai arsitekturnya yang tidak didominasi oleh warna emas serta dengan arsitektur yang itu-itu saja. Perpaduan antara warna abu-abu dengan ukira disetiap sisi gedung membuat dirinya mendecak kagum. Rio dan Gerald pun tampak terkesima saat mereka memutari hotel untuk mecari parkir.

Gerald memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil staff Hyukjae. Area parkir di sekitar situ memang sengaja dikosongkan khusus untuk staf, panitia serta sponsor acara yang akan digelar besar-besaran minggu depan itu. Ketiga pria itu keluar dari mobil bersamaan.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju pintu utama hotel. Ada empat pintu sebenarnya. Dan yang paling terdekat adalah pintu selatan. Mobil-mobil mewah berlalu-lalang di depan pintu utama. Wanita serta pria yang juga model dari negara lain satu-persatu turun dari mobil-mobil yang berbeda. Rio bersiul pelan saat pemuda dari Amerika Serita meliriknya. Donghae hanya menahan tawa. Sementara, Gerald menyikut lengannya. Pandangannya mengancam Rio untuk diam saja.

Ok, biar lebih jelas. Rio dan Gerald memang sepasang kekasih. Mereka gay sejak.. Donghae tidak tahu. Tapi, kata Rio tidak bisa digolongkan sebagai gay sebenarnya. Karena Rio cuma bisa melihat Gerald, seperti itu juga sebaliknya. Mereka tidak bisa menggoda pria lain selain pasangan mereka. Namun, setelah melihat tatapan lapar Rio pada model itu. Donghae mulai meragukan orientasi bi-seksualnya.

Donghae sengaja berjalan di belakang keduanya karena tidak ingin mendengar gerutuan Gerald. Diam-diam, Gerald itu memang menghanyutkan. Di depannya saja tidak cemburuan, tapi di belakang.. entah bagaimana kacaunya perasaan pria itu. Ketika, mereka bertiga (tanpa sengaja) satu _lift_ dengan pemuda Amerika itu. Donghae berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya saat Gerald memojokkan Rio agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Untung saja, pemuda Amerika beserta staffnya itu tidak begitu lama di dalam _lift_. Mereka keluar dari _lift_ pada saat monitor di atas lift menunjukan angka 5. Sementara, tujuan dirinya, Rio dan Gerald adalah lantai 20. Empat kali lipat dari tujuan pemuda itu.

Berbondong-bondong staff pemuda itu keluar dari dalam _lift_._ Lift_ yang awalnya padat menjadi kosong dan hanya diisi oleh tiga pria itu. Rio merajuk pada Donghae tiba-tiba. "_Aigoo_, enaknya dirimu, Hae. Bisa menggoda siapa pun tanpa ada yang menegur," Gerald segera melemparkan delikan tajam kepadanya. Sedangkan, Donghae hanya mengulum senyum simpul. Ia bukan pria yang suka menggoda orang lain sebenarnya. Jadi, ia pikir status lajangnya ini bukan suatu keutungan yang bisa ia banggakan.

"Diam saja, Rio. Aksen Koreamu itu buruk," celetuk Gerald. Rio langsung bungkam dan memberi hormat kepada kekasihnya.

"Siap, kapten!"

Lagi-lagi, Donghae dibuat menahan tawanya oleh sepasang kekasih idiot itu.

Melihat keduanya tampak begitu serasi dan bahagia, Donghae jadi rindu untuk menjalin suatu hubungan dengan seseorang. Selama 10 tahunan ini, ia terlalu berambisi sampai menghiraukan kebutuhan asmaranya. Untuk kebutuhan yang 'lain', Donghae tentu masih bisa memanjakannya. Tapi, untuk kebutuhan cinta, rasanya sampai sekarang.. tidak ada satu pun orang yang mampu mencuri hatinya.

.

.

Hyukjae sengaja memilih kamar yang memiliki balkon. Dari jutaan hal menarik yang ada di kota ini, hanya gedung-gedung wisatanya saja yang Hyukjae gilai. Baginya, Milan itu.. seperti magnet. Pertama kali, ia tiba di kota ini. Tarikan itu masih biasa saja. Kemudian, kunjung kedua, tiga dan seterusnya. Tarikan itu semakin kuat hingga menjadi sebuah obsesi kecil.

Kamar hotel yang Hyukjae pesan cukup simpel. Dengan ranjang ukuran single 2, meja serta kursi, TV LED, meja kecil beserta lampu tidur yang berada di samping ranjangnya, dan susunan interior yang sama saja. Hyukjae menaiki tiga tangga kecil yang membawanya ke balkon kamar. Ia mendorong dua sisi pintu hingga akhirnya udara segar kota Milan meniup dirinya, membuat ia terbuai sejenak.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dan membentangkan tangannya lebar. Ia seperti akan memeluk puncak Katedral Milano yang berada cukup jah dari hotelnya. Di antara gedung-gedung hotel lainnya, Hyukjae berusaha menggapai katedral tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan pintu membawa dirinya kembali ke dasar. Sejenak, mungkin ia sedang berada di awan tadi. Tapi, sekarang ia sudah kembali ke bumi.

Suara kenop pintu yang diputar serta pintu yang membuka tidak membuat Hyukjae bergeming. Ia duga pasti itu manager-nya yang meminta dirinya siap-siap untuk makan malam bersama sponsor atau apalah. Hyukjae tidak pernah terlalu peduli akan hal semacam itu.

Jika saja, Hyukjae tahu bila orang itu bukan managernya. Melainkan, Donghae. Apa dia masih tetap diam saja di sana?

.

.

Sesampainya di lantai 20, tiba-tiba ponsel Rio berdering. Pria itu merogoh saku celananya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Halo? Oh, Mr. Kim. Ah, ok, saya segera ke sana. Ia saya juga akan panggilkan Hyukjae. Iya, iya, ok, selamat malam Mr. Kim,"

Mr. Kim Heechul adalah sponsor utama acara ini dari pihak Asia. Ia menaruh investasi besar pada acara ini karena Hyukjae. Katanya, Lee Hyukjae adalah kebanggan kami sebagai warga Asia. Meskipun, ini bukan kompetesi. Saya harap lewat acara ini namanya serta Asia akan semakin maju di dunia internasional.

"Donghae, aku dan Gerald harus ke lantai 15. Mr. Kim dan tamu lainnya sudah menunggu di sana. Kau pergi sana ke kamar Hyukjae. Bilang padanya untuk cepat bersiap-siap,"

Donghae tidak bisa membantah jika seorang Rio yang idiot sudah seserius ini. Mau tidak mau, ia mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Resepsionis yang bekerja di belakang meja panjang meliriknya sekilas. Seperti sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Aneh sekali, dia pikir aku ini siapa? Donghae merasa tersinggung atas tatapan itu.

Donghae memasuki lorong A yang berada di barat. Ia mencari-cari kamar nomor 208 dan segera menemukannya. Ini dia! Donghae mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Karena tidak ada respon, ia memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Sekali lagi, ia dibuat heran oleh pilihan Hyukjae.

Kamar ini benar-benar simpel serta jauh dari kesan 'wah'. Untuk ukuran model internasional, kamar seperti ini benar-benar tidak sepadan dengannya. Donghae menutup pintu dan dengan hati-hati berjalan menuju balkon kamar. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas figur Hyukjae dari belakang.

"Permisi," Donghae sengaja berdiri di anak tangga kedua untuk menjaga jarak dengan Hyukjae.

Merasa asing dengan suara tersebut, Hyukjae segera berbalik menghadapnya. Wajah Hyukjae yang awalnya datar mulai berubah menjadi lebih ceria saat Donghae menarik senyum untuknya. "Maaf. Saya sedikit kurang ajar dengan masuk kamar Hyukjae-ssi tanpa izin dahulu. Saya sudah mengetuk dan karena buru-buru saya jadi lan-"

"Tidak masalah. Aku tahu kalau ini sudah tugasmu untuk menjadi manager keduaku selama di Milan,"

"Oh, begitu," entah sudah berapa kali, Lee Hyukjae membuatnya merasa bingung. Apa benar jika inilah sifat aslinya? Atau semua ini hanya sekedar topeng untuk menutupi sifat arogannya? Donghae berusaha memikirkan segala kemungkinan jahat dipikirannya. Namun, setiap ia kembali memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae. Semua kemungkinan itu hilang serta lenyap begitu saja.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Um," Donghae benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya gugup tiba-tiba. "Mr. Kim mengundang anda ke pesta kecilnya di lantai-"

"Bilang aku lelah dan tolong gunakan banmal saja. Kupikir kita seumuran," potong Hyukjae lalu berjalan melewati Donghae.

Donghae yang awalnya masih membatu di tempat, akhirnya berbalik mengikuti Hyukjae. "Tapi-"

"Namamu Donghae, ya?" lagi-lagi, Hyukjae memotong ucapannya. Sialnya, ia tidak bisa berkutik setiap Hyukjae melakukan itu.

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu Donghae-ssi, bisa tolong antar aku ke Katedral Milano sekarang?" mohon Hyukjae sembari memberikan wajah memelasnya.

Jika sudah begini, Donghae harus berkata apa selain menerimanya?

.

.

Setelah menghubungi Rio dan memberitahunya kalau Hyukjae kelelahan. Donghae merasa terpedaya oleh segala bujuk rayu Hyukjae. Apa segitu besarnya daya tarik Hyukjae sampai dirinya selemah ini? Atau pria itu memiliki sihir diam-dian? Lagi-lagi, ia berpikiran buruk.

Donghae menunggu Hyukjae di depan kamarnya. Katanya, Hyukjae ingin bersiap-siap dulu jadi sebaiknya Donghae keluar. Selang beberapa menit, Hyukjae keluar dengan balutan kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah serta _skinny jeans_ warna hitam. "_Kajja_!" seru Hyukjae penuh semangat. Donghae hanya menatapnya gemas seraya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Selama mereka berada di dalam _lift_, tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Keduanya sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing. Jika Hyukjae mulai membayangkan kompleks luas dan gedung gereja itu. Mungkin, Donghae sedang membayangkan nasib kariernya jika ia sampai ketahuan bersekongkol dengan Hyukjae.

Sesampainya di lobi hotel, akhirnya Donghae memberanikan diri untuk menanyainya suatu pertanyaan. "Kita jalan kaki atau naik mobil?" tanyanya. Sedetik kemudian, Donghae baru sadar jika kunci mobil tidak berada ditangannya. Sialan!

"Jalan kaki saja. Dekat kok," jawab Hyukjae.

Donghae menghela nafas lega. Untung saja, model satu ini berbeda dari model lainnya. Ketika, mereka sudah berada di luar area hotel. Mereka menyusuri pinggiran jalan dalam dia. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Donghae belum pernah ke Katedral Milano. Ia sering dengar jika katedral itu luar biasa indah serta megahnya. Tetapi, karena kesibukan serta ketidaktertarikannya. Donghae belum pernah mengunjungi tempat itu. Ia baru melihatnya di televisi, dan tiba-tiba Donghae merasa aneh sendiri.

Untuk apa ia tinggal di Milan, jika tempat yang ia kunjungi selama 10 tahun ini hanya apartemen, restoran, rumah Rio dan Gerald, dan kantor. Ia baru menyadari kalau hidupnya selama ini terlalu monoton.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menetap di Milan?" sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba melontar dari mulut Hyukjae.

"10 tahunan,"

"Oh," Donghae kira Hyukjae akan menyudahinya disitu saja. Tapi, tidak. Ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aneh sekali. Selama 8 tahun bolak-balik Milan. Aku baru sekali ini bertemu denganmu,"

"5 tahun pertamaku di Milan, kuhabiskan dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak berguna. 5 tahun selanjutnya, barulah aku menemukan jalan hidupku. Yaitu, menjadi Event Organizer untuk acara-acara besar macam ini. Bayarannya lumayan besar," ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya membuka suatu informasi yang tidak perlu diketahui oleh Hyukjae.

Donghae ingin bungkam. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Kata-kata mengalir keluar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Itu sebuah pilihan yang bagus. Menjadi seorang pemikir dari suatu acara besar," Hyukjae terlihat seperti membayangkan sesuatu. Lalu, sebuah senyum tertarik lebar di sudut bibirnya. "Kreatif sekali,"

"Pekerjaanmu juga.. hebat?" entah mengapa, ia merasa ragu akan pujiannya sendiri. Sebenarnya, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia hiburan. Banyak alasan yang membuat dirinya kapok dekat-dekat dengan orang dari kalangan publik figur.

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia mulai memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang balas menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"_Aniyo_," Hyukjae menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo, beritahu aku. Masa kau mau main rahasian begini?" Donghae baru sadar jika nada serta gaya bicaranya semakin jauh dari kesan formal.

"Haha," Hyukjae tertawa kecil, sama sekali tidak menutupi tawanya seperti kebanyakan model yang pernah Donghae jumpai. Ia tidak malu akan tawanya itu. "Aku hanya merasa kau ini berbeda saja,"

"Hanya itu?" selidik Donghae, masih curiga.

"Iya," sebelum Donghae sempat mengorek kebenaran dari kata-katanya, Hyukjae kembali berjalan menuju utara. Setengah gedung katedral itu semakin jelas terlihat. Donghae hanya terdiam mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia tidak ingin bertanya macam-macam lagi kepada Hyukjae.

"Selama bertahun-tahun tinggal di sini, sudah berapa kali kau mengunjungi Katedral Milano?" Hyukjae mengimbangi jalannya dengan Donghae. Donghae yang awalnya berniat menjawab singkat saja, kembali luluh akan 'sihir' Hyukjae.

Mata itu, satu kerlingan saja sudah bisa membuat Donghae bertekuk lutut pada Hyukjae.

"Baru sekali. Aku sibu jadi-"

"Bukan sibuk. Tapi, kau memang tidak punya niat untuk ke sini," koreksi Hyukjae seraya menarik seringai dibibirnya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal sejarah, arsitektur atau bla bla lainnya. Jadi, maklum saja ya,"

"Tidak apa. Yang penting, kau mau menemaniku. Itu saja sudah membuatku amat berterimakasih," sanggah Hyukjae. Tatapan matanya menyayu saat memandang bangunan Katedral Milano yang berdiri megah di hadapannya.

Ribuan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali. Semuanya sibuk mengamati bangunan yang tidak pernah lelah membuat mereka mendecak kagum. Awalnya, Donghae sempat dibuat tercenung kagum oleh kemegahan gereja tersebut. Namun, setelah menyadari Hyukjae tidak berkutik di tempatnya atau mengajak Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam katedral. Donghae pikir ada baiknya jika ia melihat kondisi Hyukjae sekarang.

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka olehnya, sebutir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hyukjae.

Model itu menangis di sana – di depan Katedral Milano, di tengah keramaian, dan di samping Donghae.

.

.

Masih teringat akan pertemuannya dengan pria itu di tempat ini. Ketika, ia baru tiba pertama kalinya di Milan dan benar-benar ingin melihat katedral yang diceritakan oleh ibunya itu. Karena tidak ada yang mau menemaninya, Hyukjae nekad pergi sendari dengan bekal beberapa lembar euro serta peta. Oiya, jangan lupakan kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya yang standar. Setiap mengingat masa-masa itu, air mata selalu meluncur turun dari matanya.

Setelah mengikuti arahan peta, sampailah Hyukjae di depan Katedral Milano. Sejenak, ia hanya bisa tercenung kagum dan membatu di tempat. Seorang pria Asia yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, terlihat sedang asyik memotret setiap sisi katedral tersebut. Hingga, tanpa ia sadari setengah sisi wajah Hyukjae masuk ke dalam fotonya. Sebelum, ia menyadari hal itu. Ia sudah menekan tombol kamera terlebih dahulu. Barulah setelah ia mengecek hasil foto tersebut. Ia menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae di sana.

Sejenak, pria itu hanya bisa terdiam. Katedral Milano dan Lee Hyukjae. Perpaduan yang bertolakbelakang. Namun, menjadi sempurna saat disatukan. Difoto itu, Hyukjae terlihat sedang menatap kagum ke arah katedral, di belakangnya berdiri salah satu sisi katedral serta kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menatap pria itu sampai Hyukjae merasakan kehadirannya. Saat, tatapan mereka saling bertumbukan.

Hyukjae dan dirinya percaya.. jika mereka sudah jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama.

.

.

"Tidak baik menangis di tempat seperti ini,"

Donghae tahu jika idenya ini benar-benar lancang. Tapi, jika ia tidak melakukannya. Mungkin saja, ada yang mengenali Hyukjae dan timbul-lah rumor-rumor aneh tentang dirinya dan Hyukjae. Bisa saja jika nanti dirinya-lah yang dituduh membuat Hyukjae menangis. Apa kata atasannya jika sampai mendengar gosip macam itu?

Tiba-tiba saja, Hyukjae tubuh ditarik ke dalam pelukannya. Donghae merangkul tubuh Hyukjae erat dan membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat. Sejenak, Hyukjae berpikir untuk protes dan mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Namun, sekeras apa pun ia mencoba. Ia tidak bisa. Ia memang membutuhkan ini. Tanpa dirinya sadari, air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Kali ini, lebih deras serta lebih menyakitkan.

Donghae mengelus surai rambut Hyukjae. Ia memang tidak pandai dalam menenangkan seseorang. Rio selalu mengejeknya payah dalam hal itu. Tapi, setahu dirinya seseorang yang menangis pasti memiliki alasan dan sekonyol apa pun itu alasannya pasti menyakitkan bagi orang itu. Donghae pikir mungkin dengan memeluknya Hyukjae akan merasa lebihbaik. Setidaknya, ia tidak merasa sendirian lagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya terdengar begitu perhatian kepada Hyukjae. Ia bahkan kedengaran seperti ingin melindungi Hyukjae.

Donghae tidak tahu perasaan apa yang mengganggu dirinya sekarang ini. Ia hanya berharap perasaan ini cepat pergi dan tidak mengacaukan hidupnya.

Orang-orang di sana sudah biasa dengan dua orang laki-laki yang berpelukan tanpa malu di depan katedral. Mereka pikir dua laki-laki itu sedang meminta izin untuk menikah atau apalah itu kepada Tuhan. Makanya, tidak aneh jika Donghae mendapat lirikan-lirikan penuh arti dari beberapa warga kota.

Setelah puas menangis dalam pelukan Donghae, Hyukjae mengusulkan untuk mencari makan di restoran terdekat. Karena Donghae adalah pemandu wisatanya hari ini, Hyukjae bersikukuh jika Donghae saja yang memilih restoran dan biar dirinya yang membayar. Hitung-hitung untuk membayar jasanya tadi.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang bayar saja," kekeh Donghae, tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi, kau sudah membantuku tadi. Kau juga sudah menunjukanku Katedral Milano. Jadi, biar aku membayarmu dengan makanan ini," balas Hyukjae. Sebisa mungkin, ia merayu Donghae untuk membiarkannya membayar makan malam mereka ini. Tapi, sayangnya untuk soal uang dan harga diri. Donghae tidak semudah itu bisa dihasut.

Donghae sengaja memilih restoran di seberang katedral. Di sepanjang kawasan tersebut, memang dipenuhi oleh kafe, kedai, restoran dan semacamnya. Bisa dibilang di sinilah surga makanan bagi para penggila makan. Rio paling suka mengajak Gerald kencan di restoran bernama Peck di kawasan tersebut. Karena Gerald vegetarian dan Rio penggila _wine_. Donghae pikir restoran inilah jawaban dari seluruh perdebatan mereka 'untuk makan dimana?'.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Donghae mengajak Hyukjae untuk makan di sana. Padahal, dirinya bukan vegetarian. (Ia memang pecinta binatang. Tapi, ia masih tega untuk memakan mereka jika lapar). Dan _wine_ untuk kencan pertama terkesan- eh, tunggu? Kencan? Lelucon macam apa itu?

Donghae berusaha tertawa untuk menertawai dirinya sendiri. Namun, yang keluar dari mulutnya malah suara dengusan aneh. Hyukjae menoleh ke arahnya, cemas. "Kau tidak apa, Donghae?"

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya sedang.. um," tiba-tiba, Donghae meraih menu yang tergeletak di atas meja. "jadi, kau pilih yang mana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hyukjae malah melemparkannya tatapan bingung. "Eh, kenapa?" takut dirinya salah bicara atau bertindak idiot, Donghae menaruh menu itu kembali.

"_Aniyo_," Hyukjae berusaha menekan suara tawanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi saat Donghae balas menatapnya dengan wajah seperti itu. Wajah milik orang-orang idiot. "Tadi, kau merekomendasikan steak dan kita sudah setuju untuk memesan steak. Lalu, kau bilang jika kita bisa memilih dagingnya sendiri di sana," Hyukjae menunjuk salah satu ruangan di pojok restoran yang penuh oleh rak serta _freezer_ kaca. Di sana berbagai macam sayuran dan daging segar tersimpan rapi. "Tapi, barusan kau.. _aigoo_, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu,"

"Apa itu hal bagus atau buruk?"

"Kupikir itu hal.. bagus. Karena selama ini orang di sekitarku-"

"Membosankan?"

Hyukjae bertepuk tangan dan menunjuk dirinya. "Betul sekali! Mereka semua itu seperti robot yang tidak kenal lelah. Membenarkan _make-up_ kami, mencarikan _setting_ untuk _photoshoot_ kami, memilih baju untuk kami dengan merek yang bahkan tidak kuketahui." desahan lelah keluar dari mulutnya. Donghae belum pernah mendengar pengakuan seorang model yang seperti ini.

"Jika boleh aku simpulkan, menjadi model bukan impianmu sebenarnya," tebak Donghae.

Senyum Hyukjae yang sempat redup kembali mengisi bibirnya. "_Bravo_. Menjadi model memang bukan cita-cita bagiku. Melainkan, sekedar mata pencarian saja,"

"Oh,"

Donghae tidak memiliki hak untuk mengorek lebih dalam. Ia tidak mau berbuat lancang untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi, ia menahan segala rasa ingin tahunya dan mengajak Hyukjae untuk memilih daging dan sayuran di sebelah sana. Untungnya, Hyukjae langsung setuju tanpa ada niat untuk melanjutkan obrolan ini, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

.

.

Setelah berdebat di depan kasir dengan bahasa yang memusingkan si pegawai, akhirnya Hyukjae mengalah kepada Donghae. Ia membiarkan pria itu membayar semua tagihannya dengan senyum puas. Sialan, lain kali Hyukjae bersumpah jika dirinya akan membuat Donghae merasakan perasaan tidak enak seperti ini. Tunggu, lain kali? Hyukjae membeku di tempat. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Donghae. Apa akan ada makan malam selanjutnya setelah ini? Apa ia berharap untuk makan malam bersama Donghae lagi?

"Untuk makan malam kedua, aku akan membiarkan Tuan Lee Hyukjae yang membayar," ujar Donghae, ketika mereka keluar dari restoran.

Hyukjae sempat terdiam berkat kata-katanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Donghae juga mengharapkan hal yang sama sepertinya. Apa mungkin-

"Karena selama seminggu ini, aku akan jadi pemandu wisatamu jadi mohon bantuannya,"

Harapannya yang sudah melambung tinggi perlahan jatuh membentur dasar hatinya. Hyukjae tersenyum pahit dan mengangguk lemas. Donghae membalas senyumnya tanpa tahu betapa kacaunya hati Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah jalan Donghae yang terlalu cepat atau hanya dirinya yang tidak ingin berada di sebalah Donghae.

Hyukjae memperhatikan punggung Donghae yang semakin jauh darinya. Mungkin, perasaan ini hanya perasaan sesaat. Mengingat, ia baru merasakannya setelah Donghae menenangkannya di depan Katedral Milano. Bisa jadi, perasaan ini hanya semacam perasaan pelarian dari diri_nya_.

Hyukjae yakin setelah hari ini berakhir dan ia membuka matanya besok. Perasaan ini akan lenyap.

Donghae menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hyukjae berada cukup jauh darinya. Sudah ia duga, sedaritadi Hyukjae memang tidak berada di sebelahnya. "Jalanmu lama sekali, sih? Kau ini siput atau model?"

"Keduanya. Sebenarnya, aku ini fleksibel," Hyukjae memberikan senyum congkak. Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya.

Malam hari di kota Milan. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan di Seoul. Donghae merasakan kefamiliaran yang sama saat melihat deretan toko serta gedung pencakar langit di pinggiran jalan. Mungkin, yang membedakan hanya ukiran serta arsitektur yang lebih spektakuler saja di Milan. Katedral Milano tampak amat indah dengan lampu-lampu yang mengelilinginya. Meski, malam semakin larut tempat itu masih ramai oleh pengunjung. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Kau mau ke sana?" tawar Donghae, melirik ke arah gereja tersebut yang berada di seberang jalan.

Hyukjae menoleh sebentar ke arah sana, memperhatikan lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah lelah. Jadi, kapan-kapan saja,"

"Ok,"

Hanya dibutuhkan waktu kurang dari 10 menit untuk sampai di depan hotel Hyukjae. Donghae menolak untuk mampir dan akan langsung pulang saja. Hyukjae mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya dan memberikan senyum terakhir sebelum Donghae menghentikan taksi yang berlalu-lalang.

"Donghae!" panggil Hyukjae. Donghae yang berniat membuka pintu taksi segera berbalik ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, dengan malu-malu, Hyukjae mengecup pipi Donghae. Donghae yang benar-benar terkejut hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Seluruh sistem di dalam tubuhnya seperti berhenti bekerja dan hanya menyisakan jantungnya yang akan meledak. "Itu, sebagai tanda terimakasih. Kau tahu, _American Style_, dan yah, begitulah,"

"Oh,"

"Ya, oh,"

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hyukjae sudah dipaksa _manager_nya untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap menghadiri jamuan makan bersama peserta dari Amerika dan juga tidak ketinggalan, Kim Heechul. Hyukjae membuka kedua pintu balkonnya. Seperti dugaannya, udara pagi kota Milan memang selalu menyegarkan. Ia merasa 'diperbaharui' kembali setelah menghirup segarnya udara pagi. Hyukjae membentangkan kedua tangannya dan merenggakan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia menguap dan memperhatikan lalu lintas kota Milan yang tidak pernah lepas dari kata padat.

Hyukjae berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin, berendam sebentar tidak akan membuang waktu banyak. Hyukjae mencelupkan kakinya dahulu untuk mengecek apakah airnya sudah sesuai dengan keinginannya atau perlu ia tambah lagi. Setelah merasakan panas yang pas, Hyukjae merendamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam _bath-tub_.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia mulai merenungkan apa saja yang melintas diotaknya. Dan tiba-tiba wajah Donghae mulai berkelebatan diotaknya. Mata Hyukjae membelalak besar.

Hyukjae memiliki satu kebiasaan yang buruk. Yaitu, ia mudah jatuh cinta. Hyukjae pernah jatuh cinta kepada seorang wanita hanya dalam waktu lima menit saja. Ia juga pernah berhubungan seks dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya selama setengah jam. Gila, bukan? Hyukjae juga berpikir begitu.

Tetapi, dibalik semua itu. Hyukjae memiliki kebiasaan yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari kebiasaan 'mudah jatuh cintanya' itu. Sesungguhnya, Hyukjae adalah tipikal pria yang mudah bosan. Semakin cepat ia jatuh cinta, semakin cepat ia merasa ingin meninggalkan orang itu. Makanya, dari sekian banyak hubungan yang telah ia lewati. Hanya hubungannya dengan lelaki itu saja yang benar-benar Hyukjae anggap sebagai suatu hubungan nyata.

Menurutnya, hubungan percintaan yang hanya bertahan dalam jangka waktu singkat itu hanyalah hubungan semu. Sesaat, kita merasakan kebahagian yang luar biasa bersama dnegan orang itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, kebahagian itu seperti lenyap dan berganti dengan perasaan muak.

Yang membuat Hyukjae bertanya-tanya sekarang adalah perasaannya terhadap Donghae. Apa ini sekedar kebiasaan buruknya saja atau memang ia jatuh cinta sungguhan?

Semakin larut ia memikirkannya, semakin ia lupa akan waktu yang terus berjalan.

.

.

"Kau ini, kenapa bisa terlambat?"

Hyukjae segera mendapat teguran keras karena ia baru datang dipertengahan acara. Kalau sudah begini, sekuat apa pun argumen yang ia berikan. Ia tetap saja berakhir kalah. _Manager_nya ini memang jagonya dalam mendesak seseorang sampai memilih untuk diam saja.

"Maaf," gumamnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Manager Hyukjae menghela nafas berat. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak tega menegur Hyukjae, yang tampak letih. Tapi, jika ia tidak menegurnya. Bisa saja, Hyukjae jadi semakin melunjak. Akhir-akhir ini, kedisiplinan Hyukjae semakin mengendur. Sebagai _manager_, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengembalikan Hyukjae ke lintasannya. Hyukjae tidak boleh keluar dari lintasan tersebut jika ingin memenangkan acara ini.

"Ya, sudah. Cepat masuk sana. Heechul sudah menunggu," perintah _managernim_.

Hyukjae mengangguk lalu mendorong pintu kayu yang dipenuhi oleh ukiran singa serta matahari itu. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan penuh percaya diri. Seluruh pasang mata yang awalnya berada pada orang lain berpindah ke arahnya. Hyukjae menarik senyum dan menatap orang-orang itu satu-persatu. Ketika, tatapnya bertumbukan dengan seorang pria yang duduk di sebelah Heechul. Senyumnya perlahan lenyap.

"_OMG_, Hyukjae! Akhirnya, kau datang juga," Heechul berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Kim Heechul memang seorang kawan lama. Dulu, dialah yang menyadarkan Hyukjae jika ia benar-benar mencintai _lelaki itu_ – yang selalu mengingatkannya akan Katedral Milano.

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hyukjae cemas. "Kudengar kau tidak enak badan semalam. _Jetlag_, eoh?" Heechul menyeringai. Sepertinya, ia sudah mencium kebohongannya.

"Mungkin," Hyukjae mengangkat bahu. Sementara, Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya.

Heechul memperkenalkan Hyukjae kepada tiga rekannya serta peserta dari Amerika Serikat (yang Hyukjae yakini adalah _**dia**_) beserta _manager_nya. Hyukjae membungkukkan badan sekaligus minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Sekilas, Hyukjae dapat melihat tatapan tajam dari pria Amerika itu.

Benar. Pasti dialah orangnya.

Petra Schzine atau sekarang, Choi Petra.

Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan duduk di samping Heechul. Ia tidak banyak bicara selama jamuan makan itu. Palingan, ia hanya bicara saat ada yang bertanya kepadanya atau ketika Heechul melibatkannya dalam suatu obrolan tertentu. Selebihnya, Hyukjae hanya diam. Sesekali, ia melirik Petra yang terdiam juga sama sepertinya. Apa dia merasa malu sekarang? Atau dia merasa kesal?

Hyukjae ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu secara langsung padanya. Melihat bagaimana perasaan Petra yang sebenarnya sekaligus menghancurkan hatinya sendiri. Ia sudah biasa dengan patah hati. Bahkan, patah hati adalah teman terbaiknya. Karena apa pun yang terjadi dan berapa lama pun waktu yang sudah melewatinya, 'temannya' itu masih tetap berada di dalam hatinya. Tidak pergi, tidak lenyap, mungkin akan terus di sana. Menggali lubang untuk menyakitinya lebih dalam.

"Petra, bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya salah seorang rekan Heechul.

"Eh?" Petra tampak terkejut saat seluruh pasang mata menatap penasaran dirinya, kecuali Hyukjae. Pria itu memilih untuk menatap piringnya saja. "Baik. Kami baik-baik saja,"

"Kudengar ada keretakan dalam rumah tangga kalian," timpal Heechul tiba-tiba.

Mata Petra berhasil dibuat membelalak besar oleh pernyataan Heechul. Ia berusaha tertawa untuk menyangkal ucapan pria itu. Tetapi, ketika matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Hyukjae lagi. Ia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya.

"Itu hanya rumor. Choi dan Petra baik-baik saja kok," untung, _manager_nya cepat tanggap. Dengan senyum lebar, ia berusaha meyakinkan semua orang di sana.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyukjae seraya melemparkan tatap dingin kepada Petra beserta_ manager_nya. "Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin juga kalau pasangan seserasi kalian mengalami krisis rumah tangga. Maksudku-"

"Maaf. Sepertinya, aku tidak enak badan," tiba-tiba saja, Petra bangkit berdiri dan berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju pintu keluar. _Manager_nya yang tampak kecewa akan respon Petra meminta maaf lalu berlari menyusul Petra.

Heechul melirik Hyukjae tampak puas. Namun, anehnya, Hyukjae sama sekali tidak merasakan kepuasaan yang sama dengan Heechul.

Karena bagaimana pun juga Choi Siwon tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya lagi, bukan?

.

.

"_**Kau tahu, mimpiku adalah menjadi Tom Cruise kedua. Lalu, menguasai Hollywood dan-"**_

"_**Aku lebih suka kalau Choi Siwon menjadi Choi Siwon. Bukan menjadi Tom Cruise kedua atau Michael Douglas, Sean Penn atau Brad Pitt,"**_

_**Karena jadwal Hyukjae belum begitu padat (dia masih model kelas menengah kala itu). Setiap minggu pagi, Siwon selalu mengajaknya untuk berkeliling di dalam musem **__**Pinacoteca di Brera di daerah Via Brera yang tidak jauh dari kawasan belanja Montenapoleone atau Piazza Duomo. Di sana, biasanya Hyukjae dan Siwon akan saling bertukar pendapat tentang lukisan mahakarya para pelukis ternama seperti Francesco Hayez, Mantegna, Raphael, atau Carravagio. Lukisan yang paling sering mereka komentari adalah lukisan Francesco Hayez yang berjudul 'The Kiss'. **_

"_**Romantis ya?" komentar Siwon.**_

"_**Aku tidak suka posisinya. Lebih nyaman posisi bercium-"**_

_**Sebelum Hyukjae melanjutkan kritiknya, Siwon tiba-tiba menciumnya. Mendekapnya erat dan posisi mereka jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan ciuman yang digambarkan oleh lukisan tersebut. Ketika, Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Hyukjae menahan wajahnya agar tidak menjauh.**_

"_**Apa aku harus senang karena baru dicium oleh Si Penakluk Hollywood?"**_

"_**Sepertinya, kau harus senang," jawab Siwon lalu terbahak keras.**_

_**Waktu itu, semuanya tampak begitu sempurna dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memikirkan 'esok' atau masa depan. Mereka terpaku pada cinta yang membara dan fantasi yang terlalu lama. Hingga, akhirnya Petra datang. Membawa realita menjadi lebih lama daripada fantasi mereka.**_

.

.

"Apa itu cinta?" tiba-tiba, Rio merebut mangkok sereal dari tangan Donghae.

"Kemba-"

"Cinta itu adalah ketika seorang modal bertemu dengan pengangguran bernama Lee Donghae," seru Gerald tepat di sebelah telinga Donghae.

Donghae menjauhkan telinganya dari Gerald dan menatap sepasang kekasih itu jengkel. "Siapa bilang aku pengangguran? Dan maaf saja, aku dan Hyukjae tidak terlibat dalam hubungan semacam itu. Kami hanya sekedar.. teman, mungkin?"

"Dia ragu karena dia menyukai Hyukjae dan tidak ingin menganggapnya sebagai teman!" tuduh Rio disetujui oleh Gerald. Sepasang kekasih itu memang pandai dalam mendesak dirinya. Terkadang, Donghae suka bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa akur dengan dua idiot ini?

Pagi-pagi sekali, Gerald dan Rio sudah menjemput dirinya karena ada pertemuan para EO di hotel Dei Cavalieri untuk membahas rancangan acara yang sudah hampir jadi. Donghae yang ditunjuk sebagai Head EO dalam acara ini tentunya harus datang lebih awal. Gerald dan Rio yang Donghae tunjuk sebagai asisten mau tidak mau harus datang lebih awal juga.

Donghae berusaha untuk menghiraukan Rio dan Gerald yang terus menggodanya. Setelah Donghae berganti baju dan mencuci mukanya, meraka pun siap berangkat. "Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Rio. Ia mulai berangsur menjauh dari Donghae.

"Biar saja. Kita sudah nyaris terlambat jadi cepatlah!" Donghae mempercepat langkahnya menuju _basement_. Rio dan Gerald saling pandang lalu mulai mengikutinya.

Apartemen Donghae berada di daerah Via Solferino, Brera. Apartemennya memang tidak mewah dan dikepung oleh warna silver atau emas. Tetapi, bagi Donghae si penyuka hal simpel. Ia pikir apartemen ini cocok sekali dengannya.

Mobil Gerald melaju cepat melintasi jalan kota Milan yang belum begitu padat. Hanya diperlukan waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai di hotel itu. Hotel Dei Cavalieri adalah hotel di sekitar Piazza Duomo yang ditunjuk sebagai sponsor utama acara ini. Hotel yang bentuknya melingkar seperti Colosseoum itu memang sudah lama mengincar acara ini. Mengingat, ada banyak negara yang berpartisipasi.

"Yang mendapat penghargaan tahun lalu Hyukjae, kan? Jadi, dia bisa memilih lokasi hotel para peserta tinggal," celetuk Gerald tiba-tiba.

Donghae yang sedang membuang pandang keluar sana mencoba untuk tidak peduli. "Masa?"

"Sungguh. Hebat benar dia. Padahal, tahun lalu ada kontestan-"

"Kumohon jangan bicarkan gadis itu. Aku jadi mual," sambar Donghae tidak ingin mendengar nama Jessica disebut. Gadis dari Brazil itu hampir menjadi pemenang tahun lalu. Tapi, karena skandal yang ia punya. Para juri mempertimbangkannya kembali.

Dan Lee Hyukjae-lah pemenangnya

"Tapi, tahun ini sepertinya akan sulit bagi Hyukjae karena ada Petra," ujar Rio.

"Siapa Petra?"

"Itu, lho, yang kita-"

"Ah, pemuda Amerika itu," Donghae kembali membuang muka keluar sana. Ia tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran konyol sepasang kekasih itu lagi. Ia sodah bosan menonton 'drama' yang _ending_-nya pasti itu-itu saja. (Rio akan meminta maaf kepada Gerald dan berjanji tidak akan bla bla).

Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan wajah malu-malu Hyukjae muncul diotaknya. Membuat ia tersenyum sendiri saat mereka ulang kejadian kemarin. Donghae tidak pernah percaya konsep '_love at first sight_' sebenarnya. Tetapi, jika konsep itu memang benar ada dan sedang 'mengejek' dirinya sekarang.

Maka, mulai detik ini ia akan memercayainya. Mungkin saja, dia memang terkena panah Cupid saat melihat Hyukjae menangis di Katedral Milano kemarin.

_Who knows, right_?

.

.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_,"

Hyukjae tidak pernah bisa membohongi Heechul. Ia sendiri tahu akan itu. Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba?

"Kau yakin?"

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Petra-lah yang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang,"

Heechul tidak ingin berdebat jika Hyukjae sudah membawa nama pria itu. Ia sudah menebak akan kemana jadinya perdebatan ini jika sudah menyangkut Petra. Heechul tidak ingin Hyukjae kembali teringat akan Siwon. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya Hyukjae setiap mengingat pria itu. Memang, kisah mereka sudah lama sekali berakhir – sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi, bagi Hyukjae yang mencintai Siwon dengan sepenuh hatinya, semua memori itu terasa seperti kemarin.

"Hyuk," Heechul memanggilnya. Namun, tidak berani meraihnya.

Hyukjae memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dan menoleh ke arah Heechul. "Aku istirahat dulu, _hyung_. _Annyeong_,"

Hyukjae menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia tidak perlu melihat ekspresi Heechul lagi untuk merasakan kecemasannya. Mungkin, bukan hanya Heechul seorang yang merasa cemas karenanya sekarang. Pasti, Petra juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia merasa terancam, itu pasti. Jika Hyukjae buka mulut akan apa yang telah dia lakukan di masa lalu. Bisa-bisa, Petra dikeluarkan dari acara ini. Tentu dengan tidak terhormat dan hanya membawa pulang skandal serta malu. Hyukjae merasa menang namun anehnya ia tidak merasa puas.

Bukan kemenangan yang ia cari. Yang ia cari hanyalah..

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Hyukjae berbalik dan menaruh tangannya dikenop pintu. Apa ia harus membukanya? Atau lebihbaik ia diam saja, pura-pura tidak ada orang di dalam kamar?

"Aku tahu kalau kau ada di dalam sana!" Hyukjae tergelak tak percaya. Suara itu..

Buru-buru, Hyukjae membuka pintu kamarnya. Seperti dugaannya, Donghae sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan senyum mengembang. "Sudah siap?"

"Eh? Memang kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan.. berkelililng Kota Milan hari ini! Ingat tidak, kalau aku ini masih pemandu wisatamu? Dan soal janji makan malam itu," mustahil, jika Hyukjae tidak ingat. Janji makan malam kedua itu sudah menganggunya sejak kemarin malam.

"Memang, kau tidak sibuk? Bukannya-"

"Aku sudah membereskan semuanya. Jadi, ayo!" entah keberanian darimana, Donghae sampai meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya erat. Awalnya, Hyukjae hanya diam dan menatap Donghae ragu. Namun, percikkan cahaya dimata Donghae berhasil menghipnotisnya.

Membuat dirinya meremas tangan Donghae sebagai tanda jika ia setuju.

Donghae mengulum senyum sebelum menarik Hyukjae pergi dari situ.

Bukan kemenangan yang Hyukjae cari. Melainkan, cinta. Ia mencari cinta barunya.

.

.

Donghae meminjam mobil Gerald sementara Gerald memakai mobilnya. Ia tidak memberitahu kemana saja tujuan mereka hari ini. Donghae hanya berkata jika hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Hyukjae bukan orang yang mudah percaya sebenarnya. Namun, percikkan cahaya dimata pria itu kembali menyihirnya. Membuat ia setuju saja dengan segala keputusan yang Donghae ambil.

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah belanja di daerah Montenapoleono. Keduanya memang tidak suka belanja. Mereka pikir belanja itu hanya membuang waktu dan uang. Meskipun, Hyukjae adalah seorang model. Ia tidak pernah belanja 'sungguhan'. Ia selalu belanja dengan _manager_nya dan hampir semua bajunya dipilih oleh _manager_ atau _stylist_ pribadinya. Donghae berkata jika tidak ada salahnya melihat-lihat. Toh, tidak setiap hari mereka berbelanja di sana. Jadilah, mereka memulai petualangan pertama mereka di tengah keramaian Montenapoleono.

"Gucci, Prada, Etro, D Magazine!" tiba-tiba, Hyukjae menjerit tepat ditelinga Donghae.

"Katanya, kau tidak suka belanja," Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa dikhianati. Sebagai sesama anti-belanja, Hyukjae seharusnya tidak bereaksi seperti itu. Itu namanya Hyukjae sudah berkhianat!

"Aku memang tidak suka. Aku hanya menjerit – itu respon seorang model, bukan?"

"Mana aku tahu? Aku 'kan bukan model,"

Hyukjae hanya tertawa kecil lalu menarik Donghae memasuki salah satu toko di sana. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Donghae yang awalnya tidak menikmati petualangan ini mulai tertarik sejak Hyukjae memilihkannya beberapa tas selempang Gucci keluaran terbaru. Setelah keluar dari D Magazine (yang merupakan toko kesekian yang telah mereka masuki), mereka mulai merasa kelaparan. Saat, Donghae melirik jam tangannya. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

Jam setengah tiga! Berarti, mereka sudah berbelanja selama dua setengah jam. Ini tidak mungkin! "Ah, pantas saja aku lapar," kedua tangan Hyukjae sudah penuh dengan tas belanjaan, sama seperti Donghae. Keduanya melangkah gontai (dan menderita kelaparan) menuju mobil Donghae. Setelah menaruh seluruh kantong belanjaan di jok belakang. Donghae dan Hyukjae mulai mendiskusikan restoran apa yang mampu memanjakan monster di dalam perut mereka sekarang ini.

"Di Biffi saja bagaimana? Dekat 'kan dari sini?" usul Hyukjae.

"Lumayan. Okelah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke Biffi!" seru Donghae disambut siulan mendukung dari Hyukjae.

Jika macet tidak menghambat mereka. Mungkin, setengah jam mereka sudah sampai di Biffi. Tetapi, karena lalu lintas kota selalu kacau di siang hari. Keduanya harus menahan lapar lebih lama. "Bagaimana kalau malam nanti kita makan di Savini? Tenang, biar aku yang bayar," Donghae terkekeh geli. Ia sudah siap membalas argumen Hyukjae soal hal bayar-membayar.

Tetapi, anehnya, Hyukjae diam saja. Ia tidak bergeming dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Savini. Aku tahu restoran itu,"

"Ya, restoran itu memang cukup terkenal," tambah Donghae. Ia masih belum menyadari perubahan muka Hyukjae.

"Aku dan Siwon sering ke sana," gumam Hyukjae entah kepada siapa. Mungkin, kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, apa?"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang melamun barusan," Hyukjae berusaha menunjukan tawanya yang malah kedengaran mengerikan ditelinganya sendiri maupun ditelinga Donghae. "Aku suka sekali dengan restoran itu. Pemandangannya yang langsung menghadap ke Katedral Milano,"

"Hyuk-" Donghae baru menyadarinya. Wajah sedih itu serta mata berkacanya. Savini pasti mengingatkan Hyukjae akan sesuatu dimasa lalunya yang juga berhubungan dengan Katedral Milano.

"Donghae, aku membelikan ibumu syal Miu Miu, lho," Hyukjae mengangkat tubuhnya dan berputar ke belakang hendak mengambil kantong belanjaan Miu Miu. "Lihat!" Hyukjae mengeluarkan selembar syal berwarna coklat tua. "Bagus, tidak?"

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah menatapnya datar. Senyum ceria Hyukjae perlahan redup bergantian dengan lampu hijau yang menyala. Donghae melajukan mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Menyalip seenaknya tanpa peduli teguran berupa klakson dari mobil lain. Ia berkendara seperti.. ingin mati detik ini juga.

"Berhenti, Donghae! Kau bisa membunuh kita berdua," bentak Hyukjae.

Donghae meliriknya sekilas lalu berusaha menyalip truk di depannya. Hyukjae bisa melihat akhir hidupnya jika Donghae benar-benar ingin menyalip truk tersebut. Ia kembali berteriak, memukul lengan Donghae dan melakukan segala hal. Namun, Donghae tidak berpaling padanya. Ia sedang sibuk mencari peluang kapan tepatnya ia bisa menyalip truk itu.

"Donghae, aku mohon! Jika kau hentikan semua kegilaan ini. Aku akan menceritakan soal Katedral Malino, Savini, dan Choi Siwon. Kumohon berhenti," Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak berani melihat apa yang akan ia hadapi jika Donghae masih menghiraukannya. Ia belum mau mati.

"Buka matamu," perintah Donghae. Hyukjae menghiraukannya dan menggeleng kuat. "Buka, Hyuk. Sudah tidak ada truk itu lagi di depan kita,"

Hyukjae tidak tahu apa ia harus percaya pada pria setengah sinting ini atau tidak. Tetapi, nalurinya berkata jika harus percaya. Karena Donghae adalah Donghae. Perlahan, Hyukjae membuka matanya dan benar saja truk itu sudah berada jauh di depannya. Mungkin, saat Hyukjae menutup matanya tadi. Donghae mulai memelankan laju mobilnya.

"Sebaiknya, kau tepati janjimu, Hyuk," ujar Donghae dengan seringai dibibirnya.

Sialan! Harusnya ia tahu kalau Donghae hanya ingin menakut-nakutinya saja. Donghae tidak mungkin berniat bunuh diri setelah dirinya memperlihatkan syal Miu Miu. Harusnya ia bisa menebak tipu daya Donghae.

.

.

Sesampainya di Biffi, Donghae langsung menagih janji Hyukjae.

"Sebaiknya, kita memesan saja dulu," saran Hyukjae. Kelihatan sekali jika ia hanya ingin menghindar.

"Ok," Donghae memanggil pelayan restoran dan membacakan pesanannya. Sementara, Hyukjae hanya mengikuti pesanan Donghae saja. Tiba-tiba, ia jadi tidak nafsu makan dan bahkan sakit perut yang sempat ia rasa lenyap entah kemana. Mungkin, efek dari kejadian tadi. Masih terbayang, bagaimana gilanya Donghae saat mengendarai mobilnya. Hyukjae merasa seperti sedang syuting _Fast & Furrious_.

"Jadi?" Donghae menarik senyum yang membuat Hyukjae ingin menamparnya dengan buku menu.

"Ok, Donghae. Ok, aku akan cerita," Hyukjae menarik nafas untuk menenangkan pikirannya dahulu. Apa yang ia alami tadi bisa saja meninggalkan trauma. Jadi, ada baiknya ia menenangkan pikriannya dahulu. Sebelum menambah beban emosionalnya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, waktu aku masih model biasa yang berusaha mengadu nasib di Milan. Aku bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Choi Siwon. Pertemuan pertama kami di depan gereja itu – Katedral Milano. Dia tanpa sengaja mengambil fotoku yang berdiri di situ. Seperti film, ya?"

Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan? Donghae memilih untuk diam saja dan tidak menanggapinya. Ia menanti kelanjutan cerita Hyukjae.

"Sejak saat itu, kami menjadi amat dekat karena sama-sama orang Korea Selatan yang mengadu nasib di negeri orang. Siwon adalah seorang fotografer. Tetapi, ia bermimpi menjadi seorang aktor. Sementara aku, adalah seorang model yang bermimpi menjadi seorang penari. Benar-benar serasi sekali kami berdua,"

"Selama setahun menjalin hubungan, aku yakin jika hubungan ini bukan sekedar hubungan yang bisa berakhir karena pertengkaran atau selisih pendapat. Aku benar-benar yakin jika hubungan ini bisa menjadi selamanya. Namun, semua itu berubah saat Siwon bertemu dengan Petra. Waktu itu, Siwon diminta untuk menjadi fotografer khususnya. Petra, yang waktu sedang dipromosikan oleh Vogue, tentunya memiliki koneksi yang banyak di Amerika. Awalnya, aku mengira kedekatan Petra dan Siwon hanya sekedar itu. Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau Petra bisa menyukai Siwon dan Siwon tertarik akan tawaran Petra,"

"Aku masih ingat hari itu. Saat, Siwon mengajakku makan di Savini – restoran yang selalu menjadi idamanku waktu itu. Kukira, mungkin saja, dia akan melamarku di situ. Tetapi, bukan lamaran yang ia berikan. Melainkan, permintaan maaf. Dia meninggalkanku demi mimpinya yang berada ditangan Petra. Saat mendengarnya bicara begitu, aku tidak bisa marah. Karena itu.. mimpinya. Kita berhak untuk mewujudkan mimpi kita, bukan?"

"Jika, Siwon bisa mewujudkan mimpinya tanpaku. Aku pikir asal dia bahagia, aku tidak apa. Biar aku yang terluka saja sendiri. Tapi, berbulan-bulan kemudian saat aku mengikuti acara ini. Sebuah surat dari Petra datang. Dia memintaku untuk datang ke pernikahannya di London. Katanya juga, Siwon bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Bukan, di Broadway atau Los Angeles,"

"Kau merasa dikhianati. Pengorbananmu pasti sia-sia," komentar Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Ya, betul. Aku merasa bodoh. Merasa dikibuli oleh mereka berdua. Sampai sekarang, aku masih bisa merasakan sakit itu, Hae. Aku, aku-"

Donghae tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang dicintainya menangis di hadapannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menanggung lukanya sendirian. Selama dirinya masih ada di dunia ini, ia akan berusaha melindungi Hyukjae. Menjauhkannya dari siapa pun yang ingin atau telah melukainya. Mulai sekarang, Donghae akan membantu Hyukjae menjaga hatinya agar tidak ada goresan baru di sana.

Hyukjae tidak menolak saat Donghae menciumnya. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air mata bergabung dengan rasa manis bibir Donghae. Ketika, Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hyukjae. Pria itu sedang menatapnya serius. Tangannya perlahan meraih tangan Hyukjae, menggenggamnya, dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Apa pun yang terjadi.

"Hyuk, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan, kau belum tahu nama depanku. Kau juga.. belum begitu mengenalku. Tetapi, asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu dan aku yakin ini bukan jatuh cinta sesaat. Aku memang mencintaimu,"

"Memang nama depanmu apa?" Donghae tersenyum kecil saat Hyukjae menanyakan hal itu.

"Lee,"

"Berarti, kita sama,"

Saat, Donghae ingin menarik tangannya dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae malah menahannya, tidak membiarkannya pergi, dan memperangkapnya di sana. Sejenak, Donghae hanya terdiam menatap Hyukjae. Apa pria itu sedang mempermainkan perasaannya?

"Sekarang, giliran diriku. Lee Donghae, mungkin aku mencintaimu, dan tolong pulihkan hatiku menjadi sembuh sepenuhnya," ujar Hyukjae sembari menarik senyum lebar.

Donghae mendecak pelan, merasa sedikit dipermainkan oleh Hyukjae. Ia kira dirinya sudah ditolak oleh pemuda itu. Ternyata, Hyukjae sedang bermain dengan perasaannya. "Dasar,"

"Dasar apa?" tantang Hyukjae.

"Dasar.. menyebalkan," cibir Donghae lalu mencium keningnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hyukjae merasa bahagia setelah dicibir oleh seseorang. Dan ia pikir hanya Donghae saja yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini sekarang.

Sore itu, ketika mentari beranjak turun dan bulan beranjak timbul. Hyukjae berjanji akan membuang segala kenangan pahitnya bersama Siwon. Biarlah kenangan indah yang sempat mereka lalui bersama menjadi sebuah cerita.

Sementara, petualangan yang akan dirinya jalani bersama Donghae menjadi masa depan yang indah.

Setelah, selesai menyantap makan siang (atau mungkin hampir malam) di Biffi. Donghae memutuskan untuk mengantar Hyukjae ke hotel karena pria itu terlihat amat lelah. Hyukjae menyalahkan dirinya karena belanja gila-gilaan, mengendari mobil ugal-ugalan, dan isak tangis yang juga disebabkan olehnya.

"Tapi, kalau tidak ada acara tangis-menangis itu. Mana mungkin kita bisa bersama," ujar Donghae diselingi tawa gelinya.

"Terserah katamu saja," Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun sekilas ia menarik senyum juga. Jujur saja, ini adalah salah satu malam terbaik dalam hidupnya. Meskipun, sebagian harinya tidak begitu baik (serta dipenuhi oleh berbagai kejutan). Hyukjae pikir hari ini juga bisa digolongkan ke dalam hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"Besok, kita akan melakukan wisata yang sesungguhnya," ujar Donghae saat menurunkan Hyukjae di depan hotelnya.

"Semoga saja besok tidak ada jadwal,"

"Oh, iya. Aku suka lupa kalau orang yang berteriak-teriak di sampingku tadi adalah seorang model," goda Donghae kembali terbahak untuk kesekian kalinya. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, jengkel. "Kau ingin kucium, ya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Hyukjae, sekalipun hatinya berkata lain.

"Ok, kalau begitu, _annyeong_," dan tiba-tiba saja, Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae kilat. Membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah dan seluruh sistem tubuhnya menjadi kacau. Memang dasar orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sentuhan secara kilat pun dapat membuat perut mulas sendiri.

.

.

Hari ketiga, ternyata Hyukjae harus disibukkan dengan persiapan acara yang tinggal empat hari lagi. Dari memilih baju, riasan atau _make-up_, serta berbagai macam hal-hal lainnya. Hyukjae sibuk sekali sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Donghae. Saat pria itu membicarakan konsep panggung dengan Petra, barulah Hyukjae menyadari kehadiran dirinya. Dengan tatapan tajam, Hyukjae memperhatikan Petra yang sedang mendengarkan instruksi Donghae.

"Jangan cemburu begitu dong, Hyuk," ujar Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya. Hyukjae melonjak kaget dan menatap jengkel ke arah _hyung_-nya itu.

"Diam, _hyung_. Aku sedang tidak _mood_," balas Hyukjae, masih sesekali melirik ke arah Petra dan Donghae. Akhirnya, Petra meninggalkan Donghae karena _manager_-nya perlu mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, Petra dan Siwon mungkin saja bisa bercerai," bisik Heechul.

"Oh," Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae yang tampak sedang mencari seseorang. Ia berputar ke kiri, kanan, belakang, dan.. depan. Hyukjae tersenyum ke arahnya dan Donghae membalasnya tidak kalah lebar. Sekarang, Donghae sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau mendengarkan aku tida- Eh, hai, Hae!" Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hyukjae menuju Heechul. "Aku Kim Heechul-"

"Mr. Kim. Tentu saja, aku mengenalmu,"

"Aku suka dia, Hyuk. Tidak kaku dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya," Heechul menyikut lengan Hyukjae dan dengan terang-terangan, membicarakan Donghae yang jelas-jelas berada di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_!" rajuk Hyukjae, merasa malu oleh tingkah _hyung_-nya. (Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika Heechul adalah kakak kandungnya. Pasti menyeramkan sekali).

"Aku juga suka dengan gayamu, Mr. Kim. Blak-blakan itu perlu terkadang," kata Donghae dan Heechul hampir memeluknya karena itu.

"_OMG_, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Donghae-ssi. Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

Belum sempat Donghae menjawabnya, Hyukjae langsung menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Tentunya dengan wajah jengkel bercampur cemburu. "Donghae sudah punya pacar, _hyung_. Pacarnya ada di hadapanmu sekarang,"

"Maksudmu?" Heechul melirik ke sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan siapa pun. Selain, Donghae, dirinya, dan.. Hyukjae? "APA? Kau dan Donghae.. _aigooya_, selamat!" Heechul menyalami keduanya membuat sepasang kekasih itu saling pandang.

"Akhirnya, Hyukjae. Akhirnya!" jika Hyukjae tidak menahannya, mungkin Heechul sudah meloncat kegirangan di atas panggung _catwalk_.

Benar-benar deh, punya kenalan seperti Heechul itu merepotkan dan perlu kerja ekstra.

.

.

"Selesai juga!" jerit Hyukjae sembari meregangkan otot kakinya.

Donghae yang ikut menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa kamar Hyukjae, mulai memejamkan matanya saking lelahnya. Ia sudah bekerja dari kemarin malam (persis setelah mengantar Hyukjae) sebenarnya. Berusaha memikirkan konsep yang kreatif, modern, tapi masih melambangkan ciri khas negara para model itu. "Akan kubuatkan susu panas kalau-"

"Tidak, Hyuk. Lebihbaik, kau tidur saja di dalam pelukanku," Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae sehingga pria yang tadinya duduk itu jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau pasti lelah juga, kan?"

"Iya. Aku lelah. Tapi, apa perlu sampai seperti ini?" Hyukjae dapat mendengarkan detak jantung Donghae dengan jelas. Seperti mendengarkan lagu favoritnya, ia tidak bosan mendengarkan suara yang makin lama makin mencepat itu. "Jantungmu kenapa?" Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan tiba-tiba saja, Donghae mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman yang ia coba kali ini bukan sekedar ciuman saja. Donghae mulai meminta lebih. Hyukjae sadar akan itu. Ketika, Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae sehingga ia berada di atasnya sekarang. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia memang bukan pria yang polos lagi dalam soal seks dan semacamnya.

Tetapi, ini bukan sekedar _one night stand_ yang ia bicarakan. Ini adalah bercinta – antara dirinya dan Donghae. Bukan hanya didasari oleh nafsu saja. Melainkan, cinta dan kepercayaannya yang penuh. Hyukjae akui jika ia amat mencintai dan memercayai Donghae. Namun, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?

"Donghae," bisik Hyukjae saat Donghae menyerang lehernya, menjilatnya, menggigitnya, dan memberikan tanda kepunyaan Lee Donghae atas Lee Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan seringai. "Apa?"

"Kau lapar tidak?"

"Eh?"

"Aku lapar. Ayo, kita cari makan!"

"Tapi-"

"Aku bilang," Hyukjae mempersiapkan suaranya untuk serangan terakhir. "AKU LAPAR!" ia berteriak tepat di depan muka Donghae. Masa bodoh, jika salivanya membanjiri wajah Donghae. Jika Donghae suka mencium bibirnya, harusnya ia juga suka dengan salivanya. Betul, kan?

"Hyuk, kau benar-benar.. luar biasa," diluar dugaan, Donghae tidak memakinya atau bahkan marah. Pria itu terlihat geli malahan. Ia kemudian terbahak keras membuat Hyukjae heran. "Aku tahu kalau kau belum siap. Jadi, aku pasti akan menunggu sampai kau siap,"

Mendengar Donghae begitu pengertian dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang begitu menenangkan. Membuat Hyukjae tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia ingin selamanya seperti ini bersama Donghae. Ia tidak ingin waktu berlalu dan siapa tahu jika esok hari mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi.

"_I love you_," bisik Hyukjae tepat di sebelah telinganya.

"_I know_, Hyuk. _I know_,"

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Menyatu sempurna, seperti detak jantung mereka. Hyukjae dapat mendengar detak jantung Donghae dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Jika, suatu hari nanti semua ini tinggal menjadi kenangan indah. Hyukjae tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.

.

.

Hari keempat, setelah menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing. Mereka baru mendapat jam bebas sekitar jam 8 malam. Setelah, mendengar bila Donghae tiba-tiba 'hobi' berbelanja. (Donghae membantah habis-habisan, namun tidak ada yang percaya padanya). Rio dan Gerald langsung menyuruh keduanya pergi ke daerah Corso Buenos Aires. Di sana terdapat toko-toko macam Calvin Klein, Calzedonia, dan (merek favorit Hyukjae) H&M! Seperti biasa, awalnya Donghae tidak tertarik. Tetapi, setelah berputar-putar di kawasan itu selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Barulah mengakui 'kegemaran' barunya ini.

"Aku suka melihat-lihat. Tapi, aku tidak suka membeli," ujar Donghae saat menjejalkan kantong belanjaan Hyukjae ke dalam mobilnya.

"Uh, lalu.. yang ditanganmu itu apa?" Hyukjae melirik empat kantong belanjaan dari Calvin Klein. Ia memberikan tatapan menilai pada Donghae.

"Hei, ini 'kan juga untukmu juga. Kalau kita akhirnya melakukan 'itu' kan seksi sekali kalau aku memakai boxer CK!" bela Donghae, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-katanya itu. Sementara, Hyukjae sudah memerah layaknya tomat.

"Terserah kau saja,"

Lebihbaik, menyerah daripada dipermalukan terus-menerus. Hyukjae sudah mulai terbiasa berlaku seperti itu jika berada di dekat Donghae. Ia memaklumi sifat Donghae yang kadang tidak tahu malu dan masih kekanak-kanakan. Karena Donghae pun menerima sifat buruk yang Hyukjae miliki. Jika dipikir-pikir, mereka ini saling memahami satu sama lain padahal mereka baru dua hari menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Selanjutnya, kita kemana?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran. Ia memperhatikan lalu lintas kota Milan yang masih ramai, meski jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

"Bisa dibilang ini adalah tempat favoritku di sini. Tempat inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta,"

"Kepada siapa?" selidik Hyukjae. Sepertinya, ia salah tanggap.

"Tentu saja, jatuh cinta dengan negara ini! Kau berpikiran apa sih," Donghae terbahak keras lalu mengacak rambutnya gemas. Hyukjae hanya mendengus keras dan membuang muka keluar jendela.

"Tunggu," Hyukjae baru sadar akan sesuatu. "Negara ini? Maksudnya, kau tidak mungkin membawaku keluar dari Milan, kan?"

"Um?" Donghae pura-pura berpikir. Jelas sekali, bila tebakan Hyukjae memang benar.

Donghae memang berencana membawa Hyukjae ke Roma. Lebih tepatnya, ke Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi – air mancur paling indah yang ada di bumi ini menurutnya. Donghae pernah melihat air mancur itu sekali saat ia berumur 7 tahun. Waktu itu, ia berlibur ke Roma bersama keluarganya. Donghae ingat betul betapa berharganya masa-masa itu.

"Tapi, Milan dan Roma-"

"5 jam 30 menit. Aku kuat kok," kekeh Donghae.

"Hae, kalau kau tidak bisa. Jangan dipaksakan. Aku-"

"Tidak, Hyuk. Dari dulu, aku sudah bertekad untuk membawa orang yang kucintai ke tempat itu. Mari kita bersaksi di sana,"

"Tunggu, kau tidak sedang melamarku, kan?" Hyukjae melirik ke arahnya curiga. Masa sih kedengarannya ia seperti melamar Hyukjae? Donghae sendiri tidak bermaksud begitu sebenarnya.

"Memang, kedengarannya seperti itu?"

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo menikah di Roma!" candanya Donghae dan berhasil membuat Hyukjae nyaris membunuhnya.

.

.

Donghae bersungguh-sungguh membawanya ke Roma. 5 jam 30 menit, Hyukjae lalui dengan tidur. Sementara, Donghae tidak berhenti, istirahat atau membiarkan Hyukjae menggantikannya sebentar. Dengan semangat menggebu, Donghae mengendarai mobilnya menuju Roma.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan sampai di perbatasan, kata Donghae. Dan benar saja, memasuki jam 4 pagi. Mereka sudah memasuki area Kota Roma. Hyukjae memperhatikan gedung-gedung yang sama saja dengan di Milan. Tidak ada bedanya sama sekali. Atau malah Milan lebih keren daripada Roma.

Dua jam lebih memutari kota Roma, akhirnya sekitar jam 6 lewat 5. Mereka sampai di daerah sekitar Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi. Hyukjae akui kalau air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah itu adalah magnet. Pertama kali melihatnya, Hyukjae langsung tertarik akan ukiran para dewa di setiap sisi air mancur tersebut. Gereja Sant'Agnese in Agone yang berada di sekitar air mancur tersebut membah kesan air mancur tersebut. Hyukjae kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjabarkan betapa kagumnya ia akan tempat ini. Semuanya terasa seperti magis baginya. Ia seperti tertarik dan tidak bisa berpaling lagi. Donghae menariknya untuk lebih dekat ke arah air mancur. Tepat saat itu, matahari menyembul malu-malu dari balik awan. Hingga, terbit sepenuhnya di balik tiang tinggi yang merupakan bagian dari air mancur.

"Donghae, terima kasih. Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi-"

"Hyuk, ikut aku ke London,"

"Apa?" ia tidak salah dengar, kan? London? Maksudnya.. apa?

"Kau ingin jadi penari sebenarnya, kan? Dan aku ingin menjadi seorang penulis naskah di Broadway. _Well_, sebenarnya.. aku sudah diterima di sana. Jadi-"

"Hae, kau tidak sedang ingin mewujudkan impianku, kan? Maksudku, ini langkah besar. Meraih impian bersama itu.. mungkin saja bisa menghancurkan kita nantinya,"

"Tidak akan ada yang hancur karena impiannya, Hyuk. Orang hancur karena ambisi, bukan karena impiannya. Siwon meninggalkanmu karena ambisi. Bukan, karena impiannya," tangan hangat Donghae mulai meraih tangannya, menggengamnya erat seperti dahulu. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu begitu saja, Hyuk. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Mungkin, terlalu dini untuk mengambil langkah besar seperti ini. Tapi, ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Aku har-"

"Aku mau," seru Hyukjae lantang. "Ini bukan soal kau saja, tapi mimpiku juga. Aku muak dengan pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya bukan impianku. Aku muak menahan diri terus-menerus,"

Donghae tersenyum melihat semangat kembali membakar diri Hyukjae. Semuanya memang terkesan amat buru-buru. Pertemuan mereka. Pernyataan cinta. Jalannya hubungan mereka. Sampai masa depan yang sudah ditentukan. Mungkin, memang hubungan ini terlalu cepat. Tetapi, lebihbaik cepat diawal daripada cepat diakhir, bukan?

Bertemu Hyukjae bukan lagi sekedar jatuh cinta. Melainkan juga, komitmen. Setelah mengungkapkan rasa cintanya, Donghae sudah menentukan pilihan terakhirnya. Hyukjae-lah orangnya. Dialah yang tepat. _He is the one._

"Tapi, Hae, bagaimana dengan acara ini? Kontrakku memang akan habis setelah aku mengikuti acara ini-"

"Petra mengajukan diri untuk menggantikanmu. Aku sudah bicara dengannya. Dan managernim sudah setuju. Agensimu juga cukup puas dengan Petra," jelas Donghae.

Hyukjae terpaku di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar bingung atas apa yang terjadi. Petra membantunya? Tapi, kenapa? "Dia memberikanmu surat. Nanti saja akan kuberikan. Intinya, aku sudah mempersiapkan semua ini. Heechul hyung, membantuku untuk masalah mempersiapkan berkas-berkasmu. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan flat untuk kita di London."

Sebelum Hyukjae sempat menanyakan masalah pekerjaannya. Donghae langsung memotong Hyukjae lagi. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku dengan baik. Masih ingat saat aku begadang setelah mengantarkanmu pulang. Nah, itu adalah bukti kerja kerasku sebelum menyerahkan tugas sepenuhnya kepada Rio. Sama sepertimu, aku muak juga dengan pekerjaanku,"

"Jadi?" Hyukjae tidak tahu apa lagi yang ia harus pertanyakan. Semuanya memang terasa begitu cepat dan seperti fantasi. Sejenak, ia masih berada di bawah untuk merangkak. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia sudah berada di atas dengan bantuan sang pangeran.

"Kau ingin kalimat penutup?" Donghae nyengir kecil dan Hyukjae mengangguk pelan.

"Ok," tiba-tiba Donghae berlutut di depan Hyukjae. Masa bodoh dengan puluhan pasang mata yang memandang. Memangnya, dia sedang merusak air mancut itu? Tidak! Jadi, tidak perlu merasa diawasi atau risih. "Aku tahu kalau kita terlalu cepat. Aku juga sedikit meragukan beberapa hal yang sudah kususun untuk kita berdua ini. Bukan hanya ragu yang kurasakan. Melainkan juga takut jika keputusanku ini hanya akan melukaimu. Tapi, setiap aku melihat mimpi yang sama di dalam diri kita. Aku menjadi yakin jika ini keputusannya,"

"Ini bukan soal cinta saja. Melainkan juga, masa depan. Jika, memang nantinya kita tidak berakhir bersama. Teruslah berjuang. Tapi, selama kita masih saling memiliki. Jangan pernah saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Aku akan menjagamu semampuku, Hyuk,"

"Jadi, maukah kau menaiki pesawat jam setengah delapan pagi ini jurusan ke London bersamaku?" tanya Donghae penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, Hae. Ten- _Mwo_?! Jam berapa katamu?" Hyukjae segera melirik jam tangannya.

"Tenang saja, dari sini ke bandara cuma-"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo, cepat pergi!" Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae dan berlari menuju mobil mereka.

Sepertinya, inilah awal dari petualangan mereka sesungguhnya.

Dari Korea Selatan, Milan, sampai London.

Hanya dalam 5 hari jatuh cinta. Namun, sampai selamanya akan selalu bersama.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Bonus :

Surat Petra untuk Hyukjae.

_Maafkan aku, Hyuk._

_Aku tahu kesalahanku. Aku juga menyesali semua keegoisanku itu._

_Siwon memang bukan milikku. Mungkin, dia memang milikmu. Tetapi, setelah melihat Donghae begitu mencintaimu dan kau juga begitu mencintainya (aku tahu kalau waktu itu kau cemburu). Aku pikir Siwon bukan milik kita berdua._

_Ngomong-ngomong, aku tertarik dengan Korea Selatan. Ralat, aku tertarik dengan cowok-cowok di sana. Jadi, ketika Donghae menawarkanku ide pertukaran ini. Aku merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk memulai dari awal tanpa.. bayang-bayang Siwon._

_Aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya. Meski, benar-benar sulit. Tapi, doakan aku agar bisa menemukan seseorang seperti Donghae ya._

_P.S Kabur bersama Donghae ke London itu keren banget!_

_P.S.S Aku menunggu ceritamu selama di London. Jangan lupa kirim email ke alamat emailku (tanya fishy)_

* * *

Rin's Zone :

OMG! Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ngetik sampai 10k..

Jujur, awal aku ngetik fanfic ini aku nggak ada plot sama sekali.. Tiba-tiba, aja jadi mengembang ke satu cerita yang isinya tentang impian dan cinta, ambisi (for Siwon), komitmen, cebaba (?). Pokoknya, jadi.. aneh =='' #eyaaa

Tapi, jujur aja.. aku kurang suka hubungan HaeHyuk di sini. Terlalu buru-buru semuanya. Tapi, selama mereka punya rencana yang bagus dan komitemen serta kepercayaan akan masing-masing.. ya, gak apa-apa sih.. #dafuqisthis?

P.S Maybe, aku bikin sequelnya..

P.S.S I love Rio and Gerald.. Sekalipun, mereka nggak nyata.. and Heechul tooo

P.S.S Aku masih belum bahas soal kehidupan personal Haeee.. #cough #hintsofsequelsomeday


End file.
